The present disclosure generally relates to access control. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems and products for controlling an access to an object.
Nowadays, access control is critical in almost every industry. In an ordinary company, there may be many situations of access control. Usually, employees of the company may use their badges for unlocking the doors of the office and accessing other types of objects such as printers, fax machines, and the like. However, an irrelevant person may enter into the office and access objects in the office by using an illegally obtained badge. Meanwhile, when the company has multiple branch offices with individual access control systems, the employee may have to enter each of the offices with a respective badge. Accordingly, how to control the access to various types of objects in a flexible and safe way becomes a focus.